Sorry, You're Doing What?
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: She had their entire Christmas Eve planned out. Of course his friends had to ruin it. Christian/OC


**A/N**- Kait, this is terrible. It really is. I hate it. So you have my promise for another story at a later date. You choose when and what it's about! But this has Jay in it so you might like _some _of it.

* * *

Christmas Eve was probably one of her top five favorite days of the year. The anticipation of Christmas being the next day was her favorite part. Kait loved all aspects of the holiday season though. Starting on the first day of November she'd be walking around singing Christmas songs. On Christmas Eve, all she wanted to do was spend the day with her man. It would be no problem though, because outside of wrestling, Jay had no life.

She knew he would be getting up soon, so she had already started breakfast. After that she planned on them taking a walk together, do some last minute Christmas shopping, and just enjoy each others company.

"I smell banana muffins." Jay walked into the kitchen and gave her a quick kiss before sitting at the counter.

"You mean scrambled eggs and bacon, right?"

"Uh...exactly baby." Jay peeked over her shoulder to see if she really was cooking eggs. She was.

"Good. Now, I made a few plans for us today, then we can do what you want for five or so minutes." Jay looked up at her apologetic, but she didn't catch it at first. She continued on about their plans.

"I need to go shopping for a few things, and then the day is for us to spend together." Kait explained.

"You should have told me this earlier in the week. I already have plans, babe." Jay put his hands up to cover his head because he figured a knife or skillet would fly at him. When nothing smashed against his head, he lowered his hands and looked at her.

"You have plans? On Christmas Eve? And didn't include me in them?" She was trying to stay calm, but when he acted like this it made it hard.

"Now wait, before you get angry, just listen..."

"What the hell could you possibly have to do today?" She interrupted him.

"See, Chris called..." She stopped him there. Chris Irvine, better known as Jericho. The man was trouble. Okay, he wasn't trouble at all, he was pretty damn harmless, but Jay seemed to spend more time with Chris than he did Kait.

"Chris called so you're just going to drop everything and go with him? And where are you two even going on Christmas Eve? Everything is closed." She was starting to ramble and he knew he was in trouble.

"He wants..." Cut off again.

"Please tell me you aren't going tanning! You are orange enough, Jay. You look like an overgrown Oompa Loompa as it is." Jay frowned and looked at his arms. He wasn't _that_ tan. That was an argument for another day, though.

"Kait! Stop. Let me explain what we are doing be..." The look she gave him shut him up this time.

"I don't care. I know what you two do when you get together. Nothing productive. I can't believe you don't want to han..."

"WE ARE GOING CHRISTMAS CAROLING!" He blurted out.

She stopped, turned, and looked at him.

And laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed some more.

"Okay, really, it isn't that funny."

"Sorry, sorry. So who else is going....caroling... with you two?" Kait couldn't even keep a straight face while asking.

"Cody and Adam."

"What, no Ted?"

"We all agreed his accent wouldn't mesh well with our voices."

More laughter ensued.

"Stop laughing!" He never wanted to tell her what they were doing today, but her bitching gave him no other choice.

"Do Becky and Mack know what is going on today?"

"....No."

"Great! I'll tell them."

"Kait, don't. None of you girls were supposed to know what was going on." Jay begged.

"You expect me to miss the three of you singing Jingle Bells all day?"

"It'll only take us an hour or two. Please, for me? I'll make it up to you later, I promise." Jay pulled her to him by her waist and made her sit on his lap.

"I just don't know if I can miss something like this. Whose idea was it?" She was still having trouble keeping her laughter controlled.

"Chris's. No one wants to do it but he guilt tripped us all."

"You have no clue just how funny this is."

"Come on Kait. I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

"Will you walk around in a mistletoe thong?"

"If that's what you really want, yes."

"Fine. Deal."

* * *

"That harmony was all wrong on that last house. Cody! You need to sing louder. Jay! You need to actually sing. Adam! You need to sing the correct song. If we can fix all of those things, the next house will love us." Chris's little pep speech didn't accomplish much. They were all still embarrassed at what happened at the last house. Chris and Cody were singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" while Adam sang "Jingle Bells." Jay just moved his lips without producing any sound.

As Chris and Adam argued, Jay stood there until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Squinting a little, he recognized that car. It was Kait's. She was motioning for him to go over to her. He slowly backed away from his two arguing friends and stuck his head in the passenger side window.

"What are you doing? Chris will flip if he sees you."

"I've been watching your group's sad attempt at singing for a half hour. You're miserable. Get in the car so we can go home and have sex."

"You're so blunt Kait, that's why I love you." Jay opened the car door and got in, glad to be done caroling. He looked in the backseat at the various posters of Ted, Ted's movie, Ted's action figures, and personalized shirt with Ted on it. What?

"Why the hell did you get Sunny so many Christmas presents?" Jay questioned as Kait drove them home.

"She did introduce us Jay. If it weren't for her we would have never met." Kait reminded him.

"She made you sound like a rapist and I was scared to go to Pittsburgh for a long time." Jay pointed out.

"Not the point. You should be grateful. Because of her you got me."

"I'll have to remember to thank her later." Kait smacked him, noting his sarcasm. They bickered back and forth the rest of the way home.

"I do believe you promised me sex." Jay led them straight to the bedroom as soon as the entered the house. Kait pulled away from him and grabbed a bag near the bed.

"I do believe you promised to wear a mistletoe thong for the rest of the day." Kait smirked as Jay became red.

"Fine, but you have to kiss what's under it."

"I planned on it."

So maybe this Christmas Eve wasn't a total loss after all.

* * *

**A/N**- Ashley put the mistletoe idea in my head after a story she wrote. See, this is what giving credit looks like!


End file.
